Aquello que nos obliga a aceptarlo
by SwanqueenBeastie
Summary: Un asesinato guía a nuestro equipo de investigación del Jeffersonian a una pequeña ciudad de Maine, dónde pasarán las cosas más extrañas que hayan visto nuestros chicos jamás. La alcaldesa de Storybrooke y la sheriff estarán por primera vez juntas en algo, y este algo nos hará ver la otra cara de estas dos madres.


**Buenas noches chicos y chicas que me leéis.**

Os traigo la história más extraña que he escrito en toda mi vida. Es una completa locura, pero no voy regida por mis propios deseos, aquí estan expuestos los deseos más taumáticos y asquerosos de mi mejor amiga, pues esto es su regalo de cumpleaños. **¡Felicidades perra!** Ya puedes quererme…porque yo te odio por hacerme pasar por este trauma, ok? Ok.

Os invito a todos a leer esta historia, que además de traumante es ingeniosa por mi parte (era muy difícil hacer un crossover de Bones y Once Upon a Time, lo sabéis, lo sé), por lo que espero reviews por vuestra parte.

Así que ahora…a leer…

**Aquello que nos obliga a aceptarlo**

La Doctora Brennan se encontraba en su despacho del Jeffersonian, cuando su compañero, el agente especial Seeley Booth entró dando gritos al laboratorio.

-¡Huesos! ¿¡Huesos dónde estás!? –el agente la buscó subiendo a la plataforma haciendo sonar las alarmas del laboratorio entero.

- Booth relájate, estoy aquí –dijo la doctora saliendo por la puerta de su despacho atándose el pelo en un moño desenfadado en la parte alta de la nuca. -¿Qué pasa?

-Prepárate, nos vamos a Maine –dijo éste entusiasmado bajando de un salto de la plataforma -¡Venga! –la animó con las manos mientras le desabrochaba la bata azulada del laboratorio y se la quitaba por los hombros.

-¿Un caso?

-Pues claro que un caso, Huesos.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el caso? –preguntó la doctora ordenando sus papeles sobre la mesa metiéndolos en archivadores y cogiendo su maletín para el largo viaje en coche.

-Sí –asintió él apoyado desde el marco de la puerta, dejándo ver la pistola colgada desde su costado izquierdo sobre la camisa blanca –El sheriff de una pueblo de estos perdidos ha desaparecido, y el FBI nos envía para ver si los restos encontrados coinciden con los del hombre. Y ahí es donde entras tú… ¡Venga Huesos! –la anima él ansioso – Cógete el par de blusas, faldas, camisetas y pantalones que tienes por aquí y vámonos.

x_RB_x

Brennan y Booth se encontraban en el coche, en silencio désde que salieron de Washington DC, con una canción de REM sonanando como único acompañante.

-"I think I'm gonna show you try…" -se escuchó susurrar al agente durante el estribillo.

-Y… ¿dónde se supone que vamos exactamente? –cortó el ambiente la Doctora con un cuchillo frío mirándo el mapa –Aquí no hay ningun sitio marcado en las coordenadas que me has dicho. –dijo ella mirándolo ésta vez directamente a los ojos.

-Storybrooke, creo que se llamaba así. No lo sé Huesos, tu solo…déjate llevar por la carretera, REM y el aire árido acariciando tu cara. –le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco y apoyaba la cara en su mano para seguir mirando por el cristal.

Tras varias horas agotadoras de viaje, y tras perder la salida correcta un par de veces, ambos divisaron un cartel verdoso donde se leía "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

Booth buscó la estación del sheriff y aparcó delante de ésta, junto al coche patrulla y otro un tanto inusual, un Bug amarillo.

La Doctora Brennan, ansiosa de ver el cuerpo bajó del coche aún en marcha, dejándo a su compañero en el asiento del piloto rodando los ojos.

-Buenas tardes, soy la Doctora Brennan del Instituto Jeffersonian, he venido para ver los restos.

-Lo siento mucho Doctora, pero los restos están en el bosque, justo en el sitio donde lo encontramos. –la doctora chascó la lengua ante la decepcionante noticia y la chica alta de rubia y ondulada cabellera se ruborizó. Hacía pocos días que había ganado las elecciones para ser la nueva sheriff del pueblo y, aunque la alcaldesa no se encontraba muy orgullosa de ello, ella debía hacer su trabajo intentando encontrar a Graham.

Nada más apareció la alcaldesa en sus pensamientos, salió de ellos para massificarse delante de ambas con cara de pocos amigos otra vez aunque, esta vez sí, fingiendo una sonrisa en sus rojos y carnosos labios.

-Buenas tardes doctora Brennan –le extendió la mano ésta con su fingida sonrisa aún en el rostro –Soy la alcaldesa Mills. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, brillantes cosas. –la rubia rodó los ojos, ¿pòrqué no podía aceptarla también a ella? "Porque has venido a tocarle las narices con su hijo." Inquirió su subconsciente divertido. –Espero que pueda identificar a nuestra víctima y que pase, usted y su compañero, una feliz residencia en nuestra ciudad. Una rápida residencia. –dijo mirando a la rubia intensificando su mirada haciendo una mueca.

La alcaldesa giró sobre sus talones, dejándo en el ambiente esa fragáncia de poder y manipulación que hizo a la doctora y a la sheriff estremecerse.

Brennan, tan fría socialmente como siempre, dejó a la rubia allí sin una despedida, cogiendo al agente Booth del brazo indicándole que saliera de allí.

-¿Y bien? Huesos. –inquirió el agente -¿Qué te ha parecido el cuerpo?

-No está aquí. El cuerpo no está aquí. Hemos venido para nada. –el agente abrió los ojos mientras la enfadada doctora volvía a subir al coche. –Pregunta en que punto exacto del bosque está el maldito cuerpo y vámonos.

El agente asintió y giró dejándo la puerta del coche abierta, buscando a alguien que pudiese darle esa información. Entonces vio a una mujer morena, sobre unos altos tacones, vestída con un traje ceñido gris y con los labios tremendamente rojos. Tragó saliva y se acercó a esa increible mujer.

-Hola, perdone, ¿podría usted decirme el punto exacto dónde se encuentra el cuerpo? –la rubia salió de la comisaría y la alcaldesa la cogió desapercibida uniéndola a la conversación.

-Claro que sí. La señorita Swan y yo los guiaremos. Solo síganos. –la rubia miró a la alcaldesa con los ojos inmensamente abiertos ¿qué? ¿Íban a ir subidas en el mismo coche? Eso sería una locura.

Emma, la señorita Swan, cogió las llaves del coche patrulla, abriéndo cortesmente la puerta del copiloto para que la alcaldesa subiese, acto seguido subió ella también.

- Regina… -susurró la rubia al entrar en el coche -¿qué está haciendo?

-Mire, señorita Swan, usted no me gusta, pero esos dos idiotas me gustan menos. Va a ayudarme a deshacernos de ellos lo más pronto possible, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y…qué quiere que haga? –preguntó vacilante, no sabía si aquello se trataba de una broma.

-Tú seduces al agente y yo a la doctora, les damos un buen repaso y los mandamos de vuelta a casa mientras Sidney se deshace de los restos. –la rubia soltó una carcajada, pero inmediatamente miró a los ojos de la alcaldesa que la miraba muy seriamente.

-¿Vas de coña verdad? –le dijo ésta asustada- ¡Regina son el FBI! No les puedes mentir así. Y además… ¿cómo que seducirlos? ¿Eso que parte del plan es?

-Sí puedo. Soy yo, y hago lo que quiero. Siempre. Y eso, señorita Swan, es la parte del plan que se llama distracción. –fijó su vista en la carretera – Estoy segura que al agente Booth le van las rubias, y esa doctora… puedo hacerla cambiar con mis encantos. –Emma miraba a la alcaldesa con la que minutos antes dicutía con gritos atónita. ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo eso?

-Pero…

-¡No hay peros Swan! Ahora trabajas para mí y vas a hacer lo que se te ordene. Tú vístete provocatiba y emborráchalo. Sidney nos hará el trabajo sucio. –la rubia asintió siguiendo la carretera, ya casi habían llegado. Llevaban el todoterreno negro pisándoles los talones.

-Y… ¿qué hará usted, señora alcaldesa?

-Tengo un ás bajo la manga, señorita Swan…–dijo sonriendo sonriendo perversamente.

x_RB_x

Regina se mantubo cogida del brazo de Emma mientras andaban por el bosque, los tacones de 15 centímetors no eran el mejor calzado para andar sobre la tierra. Booth y Brennan los seguían, Brennan con su maletín y Booth maldiciendo las ramas de los árboles que le daban de vez en cuando en la cara.

-Hemos llegado –anunció la señorita Swan sin soltar a la alcaldesa –aquí están sus restos Doctora Brennan.

-¡Genial! Venga Huesos, haznos tu magia –la animó el agente Booth con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras Regina se estremecía sin soltar el brazo de Emma.

-Varón caucásico, de unos 28, o 29 años aparéntemente; aunque sus huesos…están deteriorados cómo si hubiese vivido más de 100 años, eso lo determinaré en el laboratorio, es muy extraño. No hay indicios de arma blanca ni de fogueo, pero… -se acercó a la cabeza mientras abría la boca del cadáver medio inexisténte y a Regina se le revolvía el estómago aún cogida de Emma –sus dientes muestran una descalcificación, un elevado desgaste…cómo si hubiese sido torturado psicológicamente hasta llevarlo a su muerte. –se levantó del lado de la víctima y se reunió con la alcaldesa y la sheriff –Voy a necesitar un laboratorio para trabajar, con tecnología e internaet para hablar con mi laboratorio.

-Eso está echo Doctora –dijo Regina con una sonrisa –Aunque estará preparado para las primeras horas de la noche; puede trabajar entonces o esperar a la madrugada.

-Empezaré nada más lo tenga, gracias. –dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Booth –Vámonos a ese hostal, necesito ducharme y cambiarme, y tal vez dormir un poco.

Booth se despidió y salió corriendo tras ella despotricando de que trabajase de noche otra vez.

-Entonces…señora alcaldesa, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

-Por lo que veo, estos dos deben tener algún tipo de tensión entre ellos. Así que es possible que se nos haga algo más difícil, pero lo haremos igual. Usted siga con el plan, búsquelo en el hostal de la Abuelita, yo iré a la morgue a por la doctora… y Sidney ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. –Regina se quedó con una mirada malvada y una sonrisa maliciosa mirándo como la extraña pareja subía discutiendo al coche y se alejaban por la carretera.

x_RB_x

La Doctora Brennan tenía su laboratorio listo desde hacía unos veinte o treinta minutos, y acababa de establecer conexión con Ángela por vidioconferencia.

-Y.. ¿estáis durmierdo en la misma habitación? ¿La misma cama? –decía la chica del monitor entusiasmada.

-Sí, estamos en la misma habitación, pero él duerme en el sofá. –le indicó a su amiga mientras inspeccionaba y tomaba notas de voz del cadáver. -¿Vas a ayudarme o solo estamos en una videoconferencia para que me convenzas de que mantenga relaciones sexuales esta noche, Ángela?

-No va a ayudarla Doctora Brennan, porque ella se viene con nosotros a tomar unas copas –dijo la distorsionada voz del Doctor Hodgins mientras cogia a Ángela de la silla y dava vueltas con ella, mientras los demás del equipo se mantenían unos metros por detrás con carcajadas –Buenas noches Brennan –se burló apagando el aparato, dejando a Brennan de nuevo sola, aunque tal vez, no tan sola.

Regina, vestida con un ceñido vestido, más corto de lo normal, color ciruela y con un escote imponente, había estado observándola desde la puerta y escuchando la conversación.

-¿Entonces hay que convencerla mucho para mantener relaciones sexuales, Doctora Brennan? –inquirió ésta con la espalda apoyada desde el marco de la puerta metálica.

-¿Cómo? –dijo la doctora llevando bruscamente su mirada hacia la alcaldesa, esa impresionante mujer de piernas completamente sexys. Quedó embobada unos segundos admirando sus piernas, su torso, su cuerpo y finalmente su cara, sus carnosos labios y sus ardientes ojos, que la miraban lascivamente.

-Le preguntaba, Doctora Brennan, que si debo convencerla mucho para que esta noche disfrute de su cuerpo como nunca antes . –la morena lamió sus labios andando firmemente hacia la doctora, parándose frente a ella, a pocos centímentros, mirándola desde arriba. Brennan, sorprendida, solo puedo fijar su mirada en los pechos increiblemente perfectos de aquella mujer, y entonces la sugerencia que Ángela le había echo varios días antes no le pareció tan descabellada. No iba a volver a ver a esa mujer en su vida, ¿por qué no desmelenarse por una noche?

-Alcaldesa Mills, no suelo ser fácil de convencer, pero tal vez hoy tenga usted suerte –dijo lamiendose el labio inferior y agarrándo a la morena enfrente suya por la nuca,besándola, acariciando su boca con su lengua.

-Mm.. me gusta –dijo la alcaldesa sorpendida de verdad –aunque…preferiría no hacerlo aquí. Mi mansión está aquí al lado…–indicó con el dedo con una mirada lasciba. La doctora se limitó a asentir.

x_RB_x

Booth estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra de Granny's bebiendo wisckey con hielo, cuándo la sheriff se sentó a su lado, con sus pantalones ajustados y una camiseta escotada.

-Buenas noches sheriff Swan. –dijo Booth con una cara de acidez.

-Buenas noches agente Booth. –contestó la rubia con una sonrisa indicando a Ruby que le trajera una copa. -¿Usted y la doctora Brennan…? –insinuó Emma indecentemente.

-¡No, no, no! –la cortó el agente con las manos.

-Pero usted sí que quiere, ¿me equivoco? –dijo ella bebiendo de un trago el contenido de su vaso mientras Ruby se acercaba rápidamente a rellenar dos pequeños vasos de chupito más. –Venga, chin-chin –dijo levantando el vaso esperando a que él hiciese lo mismo. No falló y bebieron a la vez.

- No… -dijo debastado –Pero nunca será mia…Y usted… ¿mantenía algun tipo de relación con el sheriff Graham?

-Oh no por dios. Eramos muy buenos amigos. Aunque él… bueno…mantenía relaciones con Regina, ya sabes. –dijo rodando los ojos molesta y bebiéndose el chupito entero de nuevo.

-¡Salud! –dijo él beiendose el suyo –Aunque por lo que veo, te molesta. Y te molesta en presente. ¿Es por la alcaldesa? ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

-No tenemos ningún tipo de realción. Ella crió a mi hijo mientras yo pasé mi vida pillando a hijos de puta para ganarme la vida, y me odia. Ella simplemente, me odia.

-Entonces te gusta.–afirmó bebiéndose otro, haciendo que la rubia lo imitase. -¿Tenéis un hijo juntas? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Puede ser. Pero eso no importa, nunca va a pasar nada… Mhm.. Tenemos un hijo, pero no juntas, es solo compartido. Una larga história…

Ambos se quedron allí sentados hablando de sus deseos amorosos hacia sus copmañeras, jefas; bebiendo hasta que los dos terminaron completamente borrachos.

x_RB_x

Sidney recibió un mensaje de Regina en su movil hacia las diez de la noche, tenía vía libre con la morgue.

El periodista sacó la llave del bolsillo interno de su americana, y escondiendose bajo su elegante sombrero negro con una cinta granate, entró en el laboratorio que se le había agenciado a la doctora Brennan y cerró la puerta tras él. Encendió las luces y se encontró un cuerpo bien entrado en descompsicón que le revolvió el estómago entero, obligándolo a correr hacia el baño y vomitar.

Volvió minutos después, ya preparado psicológicamente para afrontar el cadáver huesudo y putrefácto.

"¿Y cómo se supone que debo llevarme yo esto ahora?" –pensó el hombre afroamericano. Paró en medio del laboratorio estudiando la situación, dejándo el sombrero y la chaqueta sobre una de las sillas para trabajar mejor –"¿Por qué Regina me manda estos trabajos tan raros siempre? Siempre a limpiar trapos sucios… Como si fuese su Olivia Pope personal…"

Sacó de su bolsa de deporte una gran lona negra y ayudándose con unos guantes azules de goma, metió el cadáver dentro. Recogió las pruebas adjuntas que la doctora había estado archivando y las metió en la bolsa de deporte; abrió su portátil y borró todos los documentos que tenían relación con el caso y finalmente cogió el cadáver y las pruevas y lo sacó de allí con su coche.

Sidney llegó al medio de un claro en el bosque y empezó a cavar un gran hoyo. Sacó la lona negra que envolvía el cuerpo y le prendió fuego, controlándolo con un extintor de la alcaldía. Tras varias horas, la lona y el cuerpo quedó reudciedo a cenizas y a palazos las enterró, junto con las cenizas de las preubas, bajo quilos y quilos de tierra.

x_RB_x

Regina y la doctora Brennan llegaron a la habitación de la mansión, mientras la doctora Brennan miraba estupefacta la enorme casa. Ella podría vivir perfectamente en un lugar como ese, pero perería vivir en su pequeño apartamento, ¿había puesto en orden sus prioridades?

La alcaldesa la lanzó a la cama con fuerza, haciendo que rebotara un par de veces hasta estabilizarse en el centro de la cama.

Brennan se había puesto una blusa estampada y una de sus faldas de tubo, junto con unos tacones negros, extraño en ella, no sabía porque lo había echo, pero le vino bien, eso era muy provocativo. Regina, con su obessión por el control, se quitó los tacones sin dejar de mirarla, y un detello de la rubia pasó por su mente. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ese grano en el culo? Era imposible que la quisiera tener ahí. ¿Por qué? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando a la rubia de su mente, deslizandose por las sábanas junto a la doctora y deshaciéndose de su falda negra de tubo, abriéndole las piernas agresivamente.

-Ahora, señorita S-Brennan –se ruborizó por el casi error, la doctora no se había dado cuenta, pero ella se sorprendió de sus pensamientos ¿qué le estaba pasando? Iba a mantener relaciones sexuales por primera vez con una mujer, que era verdaderamente guapa y no podía sacarse a la maldita Emma Swan de la cabeza –va a quedarse ahí, quieta. Va a dejarme que la toque –dijo dejando en el aire la próxima frase mientras se levantaba de la cama y cogía uno de sus fulares –pero usted no se va a mover, ¿entendido? –hablaba con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras subía sus manos por encima de la cabeza y ataba un extremo del fular gris a sus muñecas y el otro al cabezal de la cama.

La doctora Brennan se tensó ¿qué era aquello?¿Dónde se había metido? Maldijo a Ángela mil veces mientras la alcaldesa desabrochaba cada uno de los botones de su blusa, la cual iba a dejárse medio puesta por las mangas, de una forma muy lenta y torturadora. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que su centro se humedecía lentamente, su temperatura corporal subía progresivamente y cada vez que sentía el aliento de la morena en su piel, jadeaba más fuerte.

-Así me gusta doctora, déjese llevar –decía Regina mientras sus propios nervios la crispaban y se manifestaba en sus temblorosos dedos. Por el contrario, la doctora se relajó, cerrando los ojos somentiendose de lleno a las sensaciones.

Regina arrancó las bragas de encaje de la doctora e introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, mirándola, mientras sus músculos internos abrazaban los dedos de la alcaldesa, mojándolas con un aroma verdaderamente embrigador. De repente, unos rizos dorados inundaron su mente sumándola al placer junto a su compañera de cama y humedeciéndola cada vez más.

La alcaldesa cerró sus ojos dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa engrandecer en sus perfectos labios, mordiéndose el laio inferior, disfrutando plenamente del poder que estaba provocando en la docotora, observándola apretar los dientes, endureciendo la mandíbula, sudándo.

Era su primera vez haciéndolo con una mujer, pero pensó que, de la misma forma que los hombres se lo habían echo a ella, ella podía proporcionarle placer oralmente. Y así lo hizo.

Bajó la cara entre sus piernas, haciendo que la doctora arqueara la espalda a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo gracias a los habilidosos y finos dedos de la alcaldesa, entonces sacó los dedos de ella, dejándola en el borde de un precipicio.

-¿P-por qué paras? –le preguntó la doctora levantando la cabeza de la almohada, sudándo y mirándola desconsolada –No puedes parar ahora… -continuó entre jadeos.

-Doctora Brennan, –dijo acercándose a ella, cogiéndola del hombro y haciendo que volviese a acostarse, mientras los pechos de ésta subían y se erguían ante el roze de la rodilla de Regina en su centro –usted relájese, hoy mando yo. –una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su boca.

Hundió un nariz entre los rizos de la doctora, inhalando lentamente, reparando en que aquel olor, tan parecido al que ella misma emanaba, la embrigaba.

Lamió el endurecido clítoris de la doctora Brennan, lo mordió y lo succionó, notando como el resto de su sexo se empapaba. Bajó la punta de su lengua lentamente, recorriendo el centro entero de la doctora, llegando a la parte más baja e introduciendo su lenga en el hoyuelo del final, haciendo que la doctora gritara entre gruñidos y en un susurro le dijera algo tras sus espasmos.

-Creo que me corrí en su boca, alcaldesa Mills…–dijo la doctora mientras todo su cuerpo subía y bajaba aún por la excitación.

Regina quedó completamente satisfecha con aquello, concentrada en darle placer a la castaña en su cama. Se levantó de entre sus piernas y se alejó lebemente de la cama, desabrochandose torturadoramente lenta la camisa abotonada y ceñida que llevaba, quedándose en unos pantalones negros y con las mangas de la camisa colgando de los hombros. Iba a olvidarse de la rubia de una vez por todas y a pasárselo en grande con aquello que tenía entre sus manos. Nada se propuso aquello, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió agresivamente mientras unos ojos esmeralda buscaban los suyos chocolate.

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras su boca dibujaba una O perfecta y su corazón daba un vuelco. La rubia dio tres grandes zancadas hasta posicionarse delante de la morena, cogiéndola del cuello con una mano y del bajo de la cintura con la otra, besándola con agresividad, sus labios anhelaban los de la otra y la morena no reparó demasiado tiempo en agarrar los rizos rubios que tanto la habían estado persiguiendo y recorrer la boca de Emma con su lengua.

Emma olía a wiskey, pero Regina no se preguntó por qué, al igual que tampoco quiso saber qué estaba haciendo en su casa y cómo haía entrado; simplemente se alegró de que lo hubiera echo, aunque fuesen ya pasadas las tres de la madrugada, y la besó de nuevo, quitándole la chaqueta de los hombros.

La rubia se quitó ella misma la camiseta blanca de un tirón, quedándose en un sujetador con encage negro y seguidamente se arrodilló ante la alcaldesa para desabrocharle lentamente el pantalón, deslizándoselo por las perfectas curvas de ésta. La morena dio un pequeño salto para liberarse de los pantalones, y entonces la rubia la sorprendió echándola a la cama, cayendo desnuda junto a la doctora. Se posicionó a horcajadas sobre ella, despojándola de sujetador y targa y desató el fular que mantenía a la castaña atada.

Emma besó a Regina manteniendola inmovilizada contra el colchón, mientras con una mano estimulaba los pechos de la doctora Brennan, que jadeaba de nuevo, con los pezones endurecidos.

La cabeza de la doctora Brennan volvió en sí cuando vió cómo la rubia provaba sutilmente los labios de la morena, y seguidamente fue conocedora de que estaba de más. ¿De más? Nunca debía haber estado ahí.

La morena acariciaba el cuerpo de Emma, sin tan si quiera percebir la presencia de la doctora, por lo que se vistió, y sin ser vista salió de la casa corriendo.

"¿En qué estabas pensando Brennan?" –se preguntó a sí misma mientras, sentada en un banco a un par de manzanas de la mansión, hundía la cara entre sus manos y no paraban de salir lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos pantanosos.

-¿Brennan? –la voz del entomólogo rosonó en los oídos de la doctora como un salvavidas. -¡Dios mío, Brennan, ¿Qué te ha pasado?! –preguntó éste asustado de ver a su compañera llorando al levantar la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo…yo… –balbuceaba confundida -¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿Está Ángela contigo? ¿Cam?

-Sí. Bueno…se han quedado en un hostal con Booth. Hemos venido porque nos mandó un mensaje de que él también estaba aquí bebiendo y… estaba de camino al laboratorio para llevarte con nosotros… -el rubio de ojos azules no sabía si estaba diciendo lo correcto o no, si estaba actuando bien; Brennan era muy inesperable.

E inesperable fueron los actos de ésta, la cual se levantó del banco y abrazó al doctor Hodgins, quien la consoló con caricias inocentes sin saber el motivo de su llanto.

-Pero, ¿qué sucede Brennan? –susurró Jack en el oído de la castaña. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, nada más que un casto beso en los labios, que producía un leve cosquilleo en los labios de Brennan gracias a los rígidos pelos rubios de alrededor de sus labios.

La informática, la forense y el agente esperaron al entomólogo y la antropóloga durante toda la noche, pero estos nunca aparecieron.

_**Fin.**_

Ok…lo sé, lo sé. Esto es horrible, pero no es mi culpa, solo cumplo deseos (soy como el genio de Aladín xD ) Solo espero que te guste a ti, pequeña zorra y que los demás me dejéis un rw de cómo os habéis reído, asqueado, traumatizado, ect, con esto.

Nos leemos! Besoos!

**(Reputación de Lledó reducida a cenizas en 3…2…1… ¿Lledó? ¿Quién?)**


End file.
